Turtles of Interest
by mesias619
Summary: A veces, uno nunca sabe quien te observa desde la obscuridad, y otras veces uno no sabe a quien observa. Crossover entre TMNT 2012 y Person of Interest
1. prologo

Estas siendo observado

El gobierno tiene un sistema secreto

Una máquina que te espía a cada hora todos los días

Lo sé porque yo la construí

Diseñe la máquina para detectar actos terroristas, pero lo ve todo

Crímenes violentos que involucran a personas comunes

Gente como tú

Crímenes que el gobierno considera irrelevantes

Ellos no quisieron actuar así que decidí hacerlo yo

Pero necesitaba de un compañero

Alguien con las habilidades para intervenir

Cazados por las autoridades, trabajamos en secreto

Nunca nos encontraras

Pero víctima o perpetrador, si tu número de seguro aparece

Te encontraremos

Vigilados. Hoy presentamos, situacion mutante

Nueva york, la gran manzana, la ciudad que nunca duerme entre otros apodos, es una de la ciudades mas activas que exista en el mundo ya que cualquer turista que visite el lugar se percataria que las 24 horas, los 7 dias de la semana la poblacion esta en constante movimiento, no hay ningun dia en que no observes una multitud y menos si se tratara del time square, pero no solo hay actividad en lugares publicos o por lo menos donde hay gente, sin que nadie lo sepa hay lugares secretos donde tambien llega haber actividad ya sea no se... el alcantarillado de la ciudas, los tuneles antiguos del metro, o una biblioteca abandonada

Por parte de lo subterraneo, en lo mas profundo se encuentran seres que con mirarlos te quedarias en shock, puesto que son lo que podria ser una combinacion entre humanos con animales

"BOYAKASAAAAAA" miguel angel se encontraba disfrutando del alcantarillado con su patineta realizando trucos y marometas con singular alegria, hasta que regreso a la vieja estacion o mas bien su hogar

"¡vamos capitan rya, tu puedes!" decia un muy emocionado leonardo al ver como su mayor heroe, junto con su fiel tripulacion luchaban contra un especie de calamar gigante espacial azul, a pesar de ser el lider de sus hermanos tambien tenia derecho a algun pasatiempo tal como es el caso de miguel anguel o raphael...

"MIKEY, AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO" hablando del de la banda roja, minutos antes raphael estaba tranquilo leyendo algun comic que guardaba con recelo en su habitacion, cuando de repente fue golpeado por accidente en la nuca siendo el culpable el menor de todos ya que solamente caminaba directo a su habitacion sin fijarse en su accion comenzando asi una persecucion como todos los dias

"Ahora solo debo mesclar esto yyyyy" el genio de la familia cuyo nombre era donatello se encontraba en su laboratorio tratando de crear algun nuevo exlerimento, pero cuando se trata de cosas quimicas siempre tienden ser asi hasta el sexto intento. en toda la casa se escucho la gran explosion del laboratorio de donnie a partir de una mezcla mal realizada

hamato yoshi o como es ahora llamado 'splinter' nego con la cabeza desde el dojo mientras trataba de meditar, en si cuidar a cuatro tortugas mutantes humanoides de 15 años no era para nada un trabajo facil y mucho menos con la actitud que tenia cada uno, pero aun asi los queria con todo el corazon como si fuesen sus hijos biologicos aunque... si llego a tener un decendiente, pero lamentablemente esa decendencia crecio en una vida de engaños a lado del responsable de la muerte de su amada esposa, tang shen.

Ellos cinco junto con otros dos humanos los cuales eran april o' neil hija de un gran cientifico y a la vez el amor platonico del genio, y casey jones quien suele faltar una que otra vez a clases por simple flojera, son el clan hamato quienes se encargan de proteger la ciudad por las noches de maleantes como los dragones purpura y de alienigenas como los krangs, pero tambien el cual en estos momentos se encuentra en guerra contra el llamado clan del pie, cuyo lider era nada mas y nada menos que el asesino de tang shen, oroku saki alias 'destructor'

con el puesto de segundo al mando se encontraba su 'hija' karai oroku quien a la fecha tiene como objetivo vengar la muerte de su madre con la sangre del culpable que la asesino, sin saber que vivia con el

Los siguentes son los subordinados de destructor los cuales no les ha ido muy bien que digamos, chris bradford y xever o como los llamo mikey a partir de que mutaran 'razhar y cara de pez' eran los que provocaban la mayor parte de crimenes y sobretodo atentados contra las tortugas siendo tambien encargados de dirigir a un gran grupo de ninjas altamente entrenados y robots disfrasados de ninjas (los cuales eran controlados por karai)

Pero a veces no necesariamente tienen que ser monstruos y clanes sumamente raros para darte cuenta que te ven y en dado caso, te siguen. Dime ¿que dirias si te dijera que en este presiso momento estubieras siendo observado a travez de tu celular, computadora, camara de algun establecimiento o cualquier aparato electronico que tenga acceso a internet? tu respuesta seria que es una completa falsedad, una mentira que ni la persona con menos neuronas posibles se la creeria, pero aun asi sientes que alguien te esta observando y diriges la mirada a todos lados sin resultado alguno, creeme cuando te digo que no nesecitan presisamente de salir para vigilar lo que haces, basta con tu numero del seguro para que puedan localizarte. Pero no piense que son una docena de hombres manejando tres computadoras a la vez que estan observando cinco calles a la vez, por que aunque no lo creas en realidad son dos personas quienes te vigilan, aunque solo uno de ellos se encarga del trabajo tecnico que es revisar constantemente 'la maquina' mientras que la otra persona se encarga de encontrarte, y dependiendo de como aparesca tu estarus en el sistema te puede proteger o dejarte inconsiente listo para ser capturado por la policia

"¿la maquina acaba de darte otro numero?" John Resse, ex miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos y más tarde, un oficial de la CIA, que es dado por muerto después de una misión en China contesto con suma seriedad, ya que cuando la maquina entregaba un numero el tenia la obligacion de encontrar al dueño de ese numero y saber si es victima o victimario usando sus conocimientos adquiridos en sus años sirviendo a su pais

"Asi es señor señor Resse, esta vez es de alguien del cual casi no se sabe nada" Harold Finch. muy reservado, preocupado por la seguridad, ingeniero de software y multimillonario contesto con la misma seriedad pero con una voz mas suave, su nombre real es desconocido y tiene muchos alias utilizando nombre de aves como apellido para ocultar su verdadera identidad, el creo a 'la maquina' para poder identificar horas atras algun acto terrorista a apartir de lo sucedido el 11 de septiembre del 2001 cuando un avion comercial impacto contra una de las torres gemelas al igual que la otra, el pentagono y el autoderribe del vuelo 911 por parte de los pasajeros para evitar que impactara contra la casa blanca, desde que fallecio su amigo el contrato a John Resse devido a que su paralisis no le permite realizar muchas cosas y en la actualidad gracias a John sostienen una alianza con la detective de asesinatos Jocelyn 'Joss' Carter quien es madre divorciada de un hijo adolecente llamado taylo y es ex-interrogadora del ejercito de los Estados Unidos y el detective Lionel Fusco quien es un policia corrupto chantajeado por Resse en el pasado y es compañero de Carter, pero a la vez mantiene en secreto la muerte de un oficial quien era el detective Ian Davidson el cual estaba involucrado en HR

"¿a que te refieres con casi nada?"

"Vera, la informacion que acabo de recibir no es concreta y siertamente no creo que sea de utilidad ya que solo menciona su nombre, su procedencia la cual es japon y que sufrio quemaduras de tercer grado que le desfiguraron el rostro hace 15 años"

"de seguro elimino toda informacion que sirvirea para localizarlo, aunque no entiendo por que dices que su nombre aparece"

"Tal vez no se dio cuenta y dejo ese detalle, si esta siendo buscado por la policia no creo que le ayude el tener su nombre al descubierto"

"En todo caso si aparecio su numero significa que tenemos que buscarlo, Finch ¿como se llama nuestro sujeto?"

"Segun los registros del seguro es... oroku saki"

* * *

¿que les parecio el prologo de esta nueva historia? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, solo esperen para que John Resse y las tortugas se lleguen a encontrar

Dejen algun review y/o denle en favorito y follower, eso me ayudaria mucho

Les desea buenas noches, mesias619


	2. noche tragica

Era de noche, lo que significaba que era hora de salir al patrullage, cada uno de los hermanos se alistaron con sus respectivas armas: leo tomo sus dos katanas y las guardo en sus fundas las cuales estaban atadas a su espalda, rapha jugueteo un poco con sus sais antes de guardalas en su cinturon, donnie inspecciono su baston bo ya que una falla podria significar su perdicion y mikey... bueno el ya tenia sus nuchakus, una vez todos alistados solo esperaron a sus dos amigos humanos para ya salir a la superficie

"Hola chicos" los saludo su amiga pelirroja, los cuatro le devolvieron el saludo y como siempre el genio la miro con corazones en sus ojos "¿ya listos para salir?"

"Asi es, pero ¿donde esta casey?" Con solo mencionarlo leo desanimo a donatello "se supone que nos quedariamos de ver aqui"

"Dijo que los veria afuera, tenia que terminar la tarea de quimica"

"¿quimica? Eso si que suena aburrido" comento rapha cuzados de brazos he imaginandose como estaria en este momento su amigo

"En ese caso mejor vamonos adelantando"

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron a la salida de las alcantarillas recibiendo una ultima mirada de splinter, realmente estaba orgulloso de sus hijos y la prueba de ello eran sus acciones de todos los dias "ojala estuvieras aqui esposa mia, para que vieras como han crecido nuestros hijos"

En otra parte

"Señor resse" le hablo su compañero desde la biblioteca a travez del intercomunicador

"¿que ocurre finch?" Respondio el caminando como si nada

"Acabo de recibir nueva informacion de nuestro sujeto oroku saki, tal parece que tiene una hija de 15 años llamada karai"

"¿de 15 dices? hmp que coincidencia que exactamente hace 15 años el haya sufrido quemaduras en el rostro, a proposito ¿ya sabes como fue que le ocurrio ese accidente?"

"Revise algunos antecedentes de su pais con respecto a incendios y encontre esto, de acuerdo a la fecha una casa fue insendiada a proposito por alguien llamado hamato yoshi, pero segun los reportes de la policia solo se encontro el cadaver de tang shen"

"Asi que el asesino puede que este con vida"

"No solo eso, hay registro de que hamato yoshi vive justamente aqui en nueva york"

"En ese caso hay que apresurarnos, si hamato yoshi esta eso significa..."

"Que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes que los encuentre"

"Finch has lo que puedas para conseguir mas de oroku saki ¿de acuerdo? Yo mientras..." no completo la frase ya que escucho sonidos provenientes de las azoteas

"¿ocurre algo señor resse?"

"Parece que hay actividad arriba de los edificios, finch ¿puedes enfocar alguna camara a lo alto de los edificios?"

"Dejeme triangular su ubicacion, pero ¿por que en los techos?"

"Una corazonada"

Sin mas que decir Harol realizo lo que le pidio su compañero localizandolo cerca de un callejon, ajusto la camara para que enfocara en los techos y lo que observo lo sorprendio

"Señor resse, tal vez esto le suene raro pero... parece haber personas saltando de edificio en otro"

"¿que me sugieres?"

"Es una hipotesis pero, tal vez las personas que estan arriba sean ayudantes de hamato yoshi"

"Estonces los seguire"

"Tenga cuidado"

"Tal vez"

En los techos

"Perdon la tardanza, tuve que hacer una maqueta de los compuestos y esas cosas" se excuso casey llegando con sus amigos

"Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?" Pregunto divertida la pelirroja

"jeje por su puesto que no"

"Donnie ¿algun frasco de mutageno cerca?" Pregunto el de azul sin bajar la velocidad

"segun mi detector, no hay ninguno por esta zona"

"Oigan chicos ¿podemos pasar a visitar a murakami-san?" Pregunto el menor con su caracteristica sonrisa

"Lo dices por la pizzaguioza ¿no es asi?" Fue lo que pregunto rapha observandolo, mikey solo atino a rascarse nerviosamente la nuca "hoy no enano, hay muchos frascos que encontrar"

En medio de su recorrido sus mayores enemigos, el clan del pie, hizo acto de precensia

"Nos volvemos a ver tortugas" decia la kunoichi del clan

"Karai no estamos buscando problemas en este momento" advirtio leo sin bajar la guardia

"Lastima querido leo, por que nosotros si" se lanzo karai al ataque

"¿escucharon eso? Me dijo queri..." no pudo completarlo por que se tuvo que defender del ataque de karai

"Eso te pasa por distraido leo" comento rapha antes de comenzar a luchar contra los robots, al mismo tiempo y junto con la ayuda de mikey y donnie luchaba contra xever y bradfor. Tanto casey como april peleaban contra la mayoria de los robots sin ningun problema o eso creian hasta que aquellos artefactos activaron las demas armas las cuales se encontraban en su interior

Trascurrido algunos minutos el clan hamato comenzaba a tomar ventaja con el numero de robots vencidos gracias a las habilidades y destresas de los 6 que luchaban contra el clan del pie, la victoria ya era suya y nada podia arruinarlo hasta que...

Donatello ataco a dos atravesandolos con la cuchilla de su baston, de inmediato decapito a otro girandolo cual si fuesen una helices, pero no se percato de uno apuntandolo para dispararle un dardo envenenado cosa que april si se percato y sin vacilar corrio para evutar que hiriera a su amigo, en cuanto logro interponerpuso en el camino ocurrio lo mas horrendo para el de morado

"AAAAHH" escucho el grito de su princesa y rapidamente dirigio la mirada a donde se encontraba llegando ver asi a una april observando su abdomen con un drardo clavado hasta el fondo, para luego caer de rodillas y por ultimo que su rostro chocara contra el suelo

"APRIIIIIIIL" sin perder tiempo avanzo lo mas rapido que pudo sin fijarse en el robot que tenia otro dardo, justo cuando tenia en la mira al genio una bala proveniente de su lado derecho impacto contra la cabeza seguido de otra que impacto en donde se supone queda las costillas y al ultimo en el hombro, derribando asi a la amenaza

donnie se detuvo un instante debido a los disparos, su vista se fijo al lugar de donde provinieron las balas para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello canoso y con un traje negro

Asi es, John Resse salvo a donatello


	3. Persecucion

John no perdio la vista de aquellas sombras de las azoteas, pero a pesar de haber sido agente de la CIA no le bastaba para seguirles el paso hasta que lamentablemente los perdio de vista

"Maldicion" frustrado por no lograr su cometido tomo otro camino el cual lo llevo hasta un callejon bastante obscuro, estando a medio camino de cruzarlo un grupo de tres personas aparecio por detras suyo

"Oye viejo" John solo volteo a verlo con una ceja en alto "¿no sabes que este es nuestro territorio?" Aquel sujeto se acerco con una nabaja en mano

"... no veo alguna placa que confirme lo dicho"

"Te crees gracioso ¿eh? Veamos si aun conservas ese humor" con tan solo silvar aparecieron mas sujetos armados con objetos como un bat de baseball, botellas de vidrio rotos, entre otros. Lo que se le hizo curioso es que todos tuvieran el tatuaje de un dragon en el brazo

"No quiero tener problemas con ustedes" les hablo John calmado

"ya escuche suficiente, ATACALO" ordeno al mas grande del grupo, John solo nego con la cabeza ya que el no tenia tiempo para esto

"No tengo otra opcion ¿verdad?" sin mas que decir le dio un gancho muy fuerte al higado, seguido de un derribe usando el brazo y el peso del enemigo para terminarlo con un golpe sertero en la nuca, otro con una botella rota trato de atacarlo pero recibio un puñetaso en el rostro seguido de una patada giratoria, al siguiente solo tuvo que agacharse al intentar ser atravezado con un cuchillo para despues sujetarlo de su chaleco por la espalda y arrojarlo a un bote de basura el cual se cerro cual si fuese una trampa capturando a la presa, los siguientes recibieron la misma suerte quedando algunos inconcientes y otros con separeciones de huesos que les impedia seguir peleando, dejando al lider que le habia dicho 'viejo' quien estaba a 3 mtetros de distancia

"N-n-no te tengo miedo" declaro temblando en posicion de ataque

"Entonces ven, prometo que no te lastimare" comento sin moverse de su lugar, el lider de los dragones purpura avanso lo mas rapido para atravezarlo, John solo se movio unos centimetros y coloco su pie en posicion para que aquel sujeto tropesara y callera de cara al suelo. Sin mas que hacer en ese lugar, prosiguio a seguir con su camino

Pasado unos minutos Finch volvio a comunicarse con el

"Señor Resse"

"¿que sucede ahora Finch?"

"Encontre a las personas de la azotea, estan a tres calles de su posicion"

"Vaya, por fin algo bueno"

"¿por que lo dice?"

"Por nada en especial"

Cuando llego al edificio que le indico su compañero busco las escaleras de emergencia ya que si entraba por la entrada principal exponia la mision, una vez logrado su cometido comenzo a subir lo mas silencioso posible para no llamar la atencion, cuanto mas se acercaba los sonidos de lo que era una pelea aumentaba

Llegando arriba lo que vio en si no lo sorprendio pero si lo saco de onda, varias personas luchando con otras que 'tenian' disfraces de tortuga gigante

"_Eso no se ve todos los dias_" en eso vio a una joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 15 años en el suelo mientras que alguien sostenia un arma apuntando al frente, sin pensarselo saco su pistola y derribo al atacante con tres disparos, pero luego observo a alguien hacercarse a la joven asi que le disparo dos veces fallando en ambas, tomo a la chica y salto a las escaleras para luego ocultarse en el primer departamento que vio, metiendose por la ventana salio por la puerta principal y llamo a la unica persona que podria ayudarlo

"Carter"

"¿que ocurre ahora John?" Pregunto la detective algo cansada

"Necesito que vengas a recoger a alguien"

"¿sabes la hora que es? son las 2 de la mañana?"

"Es urgente Carter, tienes que venir ya"

"Esta bien ¿donde nos vemos?"

Minutos mas tarde

En cuanto llego Carter, John habrio la puerta del copiloto y metio a april cuidando de que no se golpeara

"Oye ¿que rayos te pasa?" Pregunto molesta ya que ni le pidio permiso ni nada

"esta inconsiente y por este dardo" le entrego el objeto a la detective "supongo que esta envenenada"

"¿como paso?"

"Luego te explico, llevala al hospital mas cercano rapido" sin decir mas se alejo del auto

"Entendido jefe" respondio a si misma con sarcasmo, emprendiendo el camino al hospital

con los chicos

"debe estar en algun lugar" era lo que decia donatello se repetia buscando a la persona que secuestro a su princesa, habian logrado derrotar al clan del pie como diario pero de no haber sido por el robot que trato de atacarlo despues de los disparos del extraño no estaria en esta situacion

"¿como era el sujeto? Donnie" pregunto rapha tambien buscando a la pelirroja

"No lo se, la luz que proyectaba la luna solo me permitio ver el contorno"

"¿y ahora que hacemos?" Se pregunto mikey angustiado por su amiga

"Solo seguir buscando, cuando localicemos al responsable lo obligaremos a que nos devuelva a april" declaro el lider del equipo, en eso casey observo un auto en particular

"CHICOS MIREN" apunto en direccion a la ventanilla del copiloto y tal como si fuese un milagro estaba april adentro

"SIGAN AL AUTO" les ordeno leo comenzando una persecucion que la detective no estaba al tanto, en eso cuando el auto empezo a bajar la velocidad donnie pudo observar el asiento del piloto y... no era el

"Esperen"

"¿que sucede donnie?" Pregunto leo

"La persona que me ataco era de apariencia masculina, pero la que conduce el auto es mujer"

"debe ser una complice suyo"

"No creo que ella quiera hacerle daño" comento mikey mirando al frente en vez de al auto

"¿y como lo sabes? Enano" pregunto rapha observandolo

"Miren" apunto al edificio que observaba "es un hospital"

con Carter

"¡necesito un doctor!" entro la detective llamando la atencion de las personas que se encontraban en el vestibulo

"¿ocurre algo?" Pregunto una enfermera que se acerco a ella

"soy la detective Carter, tengo a una joven en estado grave en el auto"

"Traigala por favor" la detective obedecio y con ayuda de la enfermera saco a april del auto para ingresarla al edificio

Con las tortugas

"no se quien era esa mujer, pero que bien que llevo a april a este lugar" decia leo ya aliviado "sera mejor que nos vayamos, cuando april este mejor vendremos a verla"

"Yo me quedare a vigilarla" respondio decidido el genio

"no creo que sea buena idea hermano recuerda que los humanos te podrian ver, ademas va a estar segura en ese lugar"

Queria decir lo contrario, pero la verdad es que se encontraba demaciado exausto como para quedarse a vigilarla, asi que no le quedo de otra que volver a la guarida preguntadose mentalmente una y otra vez

¿quien le disparo?


	4. ¿que vamos a hacer?

"mmmmhh... ¿que... que paso?" april empezo a despertarse lentamente, trato de sentarse pero un fuerte mareo se lo impidio, se encontraba en una habitacion de color azul cielo con un par de mesitas de noche

"April, que gracias a dios estas bien" kirby, quien se quedo a dormir despues de enterarse de lo sucedido se acerco a donde estaba recostada su hija

"¿papá?"

"Tranquila hija, no te esfurses"

"Papá ¿como llegue aqui? ¿y los chicos?"

"Ellos estan bien, y el como llegaste fue gracias a un agente de la policia" ya estaba por preguntar si sus amigos fueron descubiertos, pero kirby se le adelanto "no te preocupes cariño, no sabe nada de ellos"

en eso alguien se asoma por el humbral de la puerta

"¿puedo pasar?" Pregunto una mujer adulta de tes morena

"ammmm claro" respondio april extrañada ya que nunca la habia visto

"Supongo que tu nombre es April O' Neil ¿o me equivoco?"

"no, no se equivoca mmmm perdon pero ¿me podria decir quien es usted?"

"Joselyn Carter, detective de la policia de nueva york" alzo una mano en señal de saludo "si quieres puedes decirme Joss"

"Un gusto en conocerla Joss" correspondio el saludo la pelirroja

"¿usted fue quien trajo a mi hija aqui?" Pregunto kirby

"Asi es señor O' Neil. Su hija tuvo suerte, si no hubiera pasado por el callejon donde la encontre quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido despues"

"gracias, de verdad muchas gracias detective"

"No fue nada señor, ahora si me disculpa necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a su hija"

"no creo que sea un buen momento detective, apenas desperto mi hija"

"Lo se, pero necesito saber de lo que le ocurrio hoy en la madrugada"

"Esta bien papá, puedo hacelo" hablo su hija dispuesta a cooperar

"Esta bien april"

durante el interrogatorio april menciono a los dragones purpura como los culpables de su envenenamiento en vez del krang por ovias razones, sin embargo carter no estuvo del todo convencida sobretodo por que resse le dijo antes de visitar a april que se encontraba en los techos y no en el callejon, por cierto ¿que rayos hacia el en aquel lugar? mentalmente escribio eso en la lista de preguntas que John jamas va a responder

"Muy bien april, con la informacion que me has dado pondremos a los dragones purpura tras las rejas, te prometo que yo misma me encargare de eso"

"Gracias detective"

"Por motivos de seguridad, dejare a su cuidado al detective Fusco para que no sufran otro ataque"

Y sin mas que hacer se retiro del lugar

en las alcantarillas

"Tranquilo donnie, ya veras que pronto va a despertar" le decia leonardo tratando de animarlo, pero desde hace 5 dias que no logra

"No puedo estar tranquilo, por mi culpa april esta en un hospital"

"No fue tu culpa hermano, no sabias lo que iba a pasar" hablo mikey posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano

"si no fuera por que me distraje ella estaria en su casa en vez de estar postrada en una cama"

"Oye genio llamo el padre de april, dijo que ya estaba bien y que..." comenzaba a decir el rudo de la familia hasta que donnie lo tomo de los hombros y lo comenso a agitar desesperado

"¿ENSERIO? ¿DONDE ESTA? ¿ESTA BIEN?" Comenzo a preguntarle tan rapido que apenas se le entendio

"YA CALMATE" grito fastidiado rapha "april esta bien, su pandre me dijo que ya la iban a dar de alta" esas palabras alegraron a los tres "pero..."

"¿pero?"

"No podremos verla"

"Espera ¿como que no podremos verla?" Pregunto el lider

"hay un sujeto que estara cuidando de la familia, un tal Fusco"

Horas despues, en el hogar de la familia O' Neil

Fusco estaba en la entrada del departamento vigilando el pasillo tal como se le ordeno, pero como si fuese su ex-esposa el fruncio el seño al escuchar su telefono timbrar, mas al leer en la pantalla 'numero desconocido'

"Deberia cobrarte por lo que estoy haciendo" fue lo que dijo el

"¿como esta la familia Fusco?" Pregunto John desde otra parte de la ciudad

"Tanto la niña como su padre estan bien, pero hablo enserio con lo de cobrarte. No acostumbro a ser niñera, mucho menos tratandose de una adolecente"

"Pues esa adolecente oculta algo"

"¿lo dices por que la encontraste en medio de una guerra de bandas tirada en el piso? De seguro es miembra de alguno de los dos"

"No es solo eso, esa pelea no era de simples pandillas ademas yo me enfrente a los dragones purpura antes de llegar ahi"

"Entonces ¿quien rayos eran esos que mencionaste?"

"No lo se, lo que si se es que tu me ayudaras a buscarlos y el medio perfecto es esa niña"

"estas loco si crees que le sacare informacion a una niña de 15 años"

"Recuerda que aun tengo pruebas de quien eras antes"

"... esta bien, pero si algo sale mal dejare de encubrirte"

"Como sea, lo que tendras que hacer es..."

En las alcantarillas

los chicos no sabian que hacer, ahora que un agente de la policia estaba cuidando a april y a su padre no podrian verla por tiempo indefinido, aunque por otro lado ella estaria mas segura teniendo a su propio guardaespaldas

Pero ¿y si el clan del pie o los krangs hicieran acto de presencia en su casa?

"ya se, podriamos vigilarla desde el techo por si un enemigo se acerca, cuando aparesca nosotros los emboscamos y..." mikey comentaba su plan hasta que recibio un zape de su hermano de rojo

"¿como crees? El agente podria estar dentro de la casa y ver a travez de la ventana"

"Debe haber una forma de estar junto a ella, ese detective no podria contra los krangs ni con el clan del pie" mencionaba leo ideando algun plan, pero por mas que se consentrara no se le ocurria algo

"voy a hablar con april, tal vez ella pueda hacer que el detective se retire por unos instantes" decia donnie tomando su t-phone

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo"

En la superficie

April se encontraba en la sala viendo television cuando comenso a sonar su t-phone

"¿donnie?"

"Hola april ¿como te sientes?"

"esto mejor, el doctor me dijo que fue veneno de serpiente lo que me inyectaron"

"¿de serpiente?"

"Si, aunque es la primera vez que el clan hace algo asi"

"Lo se, oye ¿es cierto que tienes a un agente de policia como guardaespaldas?"

"a si es"

"¿y como es el?"

"La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa quejandose de cualquier cosa, pero es amable"

"Entonces ¿todo bien?"

"Si no te preocupes, bueno tengo que colgar antes de que el detective entre, gracias por llamarme"

"D-de nada april"

"Saludame a tus hermanos de mi parte"

"Si claro"

en cuanto termino la llamada dejo su telefono improvisado en la mesita del frente justo cuando entro fusco

"lamento molestarte pero ¿puedo ir por un poco de agua?"

"ammm si claro, o sabe que, mejor se lo traigo"

"Si no es mucha molestia"

En cuanto april fue a la cocina, fusco tomo el telefono y comenzo a buscar el numero ya que tenia una corazonada de que ella escribio su numero, y asi fue

"No se por que sigo haciendo esto"

"¿dijo algo detectiva?"

"¿que?, aah no, no dije nada" una vez copiado el numero de celular, lo envio a otro numero en especifico, el cual era de un celular que Resse tenia aparte

"¿ya le entrego el numero?" Pregunto Finch sentado frente a la computadora revisando como siempre estando a su lado bono, su mascota y amigo

"si, ahora solo queda el seguirla cuando salga de casa, y asi sabremos quienes estaban en aquel tech" decia Resse detras de su compañero


	5. ataque silencioso

Pasaron los dias (2 semanas exactamente) en los cuales la familia O' Neil era custodiada ya sea o por Fusco o por Carter ya que el primero no soportaba tanto tiempo 'haciendole de niñera', una vez pasado el tiempo (y usando el numero que tiene john el cual es el del celular de april) Fusco comenzo la segunda parte del plan

"¿entonces se irá?" Pregunto kirby

"Asi es señor O' Neil, debo presentarme en el departamento y entregar un reporte"

"Entiendo"

"No se preocupe, vendre lo mas rapido posible"

"Si esta bien"

En cuanto Fusco salio del edificio su telefono sono

"¿ya les dijiste?"

"si, solo espero que no me despidan pod esto"

"Dudo mucho que lo noten, preocupate por Carter"

"Muy gracioso"

en cuanto su padre le dijo a april que el detective saldria por unos instantes no lo penso 2 veces y salio para ir a saludar a los chicos, sin saber que la estaban siguiendo. camino durante un rato buscando la entrada cuando por fin llego, despues de cerrar la tapadera Resse llego

"_¿para que habra entrado al alcantarillado de la ciudad? Supongo que no me queda de otra_" revisando si nadie lo observaba, quito la tapa y se adentro al subterraneo. Una vez adentro cerro la entrada y saco una linterna ya que la iluminacion no era mucha y tendria que darse prisa antes de perderle el rastro, camino por unos minutos por aquel lugar siguiendo la señal del celular ya hackeado de april hasta llegar a una zona muy peculiar "_¿un tunel del metro abandonado? Eso si es original_" siguio caminando viendo de vez en cuando su celular hasta que llego a una zona muy extraña, se llegaba a escuchar una especie de television y si no fuera por el vagon que tenia en frente diria que era solo su imaginacion. Entro sin ser escuchado observando lo que era una casa japonesa con algunos toques americandos dentro de una estacion y en si se ssororendio el ver algo asi, pero siguio buscando a la chica hasta que el sonido de una puerta lo obligo a esconderse

"deberias entrenar mas mikey" leo salio primero del dojo observando con seriedad a su hermanito

"Lo se, pero de no haber sido por rapha de seguro hubiera ganado"

"Jaja ni peliando contra donnie solo ganas" comento rapha ofendiendo al de morado

"Nunca se sabe raphael, incluso miguel angel puede derrotarte si tan solo se propusiera a prestar atencion cuando pelea" decia splinter saliendo al ultimo teniendo a un lado a april, todos hablaron de su entrenamiento y de la mala suerte que tenian donnie y mikey, despues realizaron su acticidades de siempre: splinter entrenando a april, leo viendo heroes espaciales, rapha golpeando su saco de box (ya casi desteozado) y mikey fue a leer uno de sus comics, John estando del otro lado del tortumovil traro de pensar en una idea para salir sin ser visto pero el sonido de unos pasos lo saco de su trance

"muy bien, revisemos a este bebé" donnie entro a la parte de abajo del tortumovil para revisar unos detallitos que tenia el vehiculo, una vez hecha su tarea salio y con su brazo se limpio el sudor de la frente "uff solo era el sistema de frenado" en cuanto se levanto sintio como alguien le tapaba la boca y trato de gritar pero quedo inconsiente al sentir un apreton en su hombro

"Shh, shhh, shhh descanza amigo" le susurro Resse antes de dejarlo 'dormido' para luego colocarlo debajo del tortumovil haciendolo parecer que aun estaba trabajando

Cuando rapha estaba por darle el golpe final le agarraron el brazo y usando su peso fue derribado y posteriormente golpeado en la nuca

Leo de tan distraido que estaba no sintio a alguien por detras y le hicieron lo mismo que a su hermano genio

"_Bien, ahora solo me queda encontrar a la niña y salir de aqui_" escucho unos ruidos en la parte de arriba (el dojo) asi que fue ya sin preocuparse de mikey, de todas formas el menor ni se dio cuenta de lo que paso afuera de su habitacion

"Finch ¿puedes oirme? Finch" trato de comunicarse, pero el estar en una zona subterranea no ayudaba en nada "rayos, estoy solo" recorrio un poco la puerta y observo a la chica usando un especie de abanico metalico como arma contra... ¿una rata gigante? "Este dia se pone cada vez mejor" se dijo sarcasticamente antes de hacer lo que tenia en mente

"Recuerda april mantente atenta, no dejes de observar tu entorno mientras estes en combate"

"Si sensei"

ambos chocaban sus armas pareciendo un pelea real hasta que llego un punto en donde comenzaron a forcejear, sin siquiera sentirlo alguien entro y disparo a splinter no sin antes girtarle a april que se apartara, el atacado logro esquivar las balas con una agilidad impresionante

"April ¿estas bien?" Se acerco Resse a ella, pero la nombrada se puso en guardia

"¿quien es usted? ¿que quiere?"

"Eso no importa, tienes que salir de aqui ahora" splinter se levanto observando lo que pasaba, aunque John noto eso "no te muevas" splinter solo coloco sus manos por detras como siempre

"¿que esta haciendo?"

"Vete rapido, yo me encargare de el" sin embargo april se interpuso entre su maestro y el atcante "oye ¿que haces?"

"No dejare que lo lastime"

"April, el te estaba atacando"

"No es cierto, solo entrenaba"

"¿entrenar? ¿que te ataque con un sable es entrenar?"

"Era un combate de practica señor" hablo splinter viendo detenidamente al hombre, nada parecido al krang ni con actitud de un ninja enemigo "¿que quiere aqui?"

"vine a salvarla a ella" Resse no dejaba de apuntarle con su arma, pero ya no era prudente dizparar de nuevo

"¿salvarme? Pero si estoy bien" afirmo la pelirroja tratando de entender las cosas

"April ¿conoces al extraño?" Pregunto splinter

"No, nunca lo he visto"

"¿se conocen?" Pregunto john confundido

"Si, el es mi sensei ¿usted quien es?" Pregunto ella tambien

"Trabajo junto con la detective Carter, supongo que ya la conocias"

"Si pero, nunca lo mensiono, solo al..."

"¿detective Fusco? Lo conosco perfectamente"

"¿a si? ¿y como es?"

"un amargado que se queja de todo, aun asi su desempeño es suficiente"

"¡¿estan bien?! Oi disparos y..." entro mikey a la carrera ya que escucho perfectmente las detonaciones, hasta que vio a john "AAAAAAAAAAAHH UN KRANG"

* * *

espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza, es que anduve ocupado y tambien se me fue un poco la imaginacion, en fin

y para los que leyeron los fics de cloud y se han preguntado que forma tenia zarathso, pues es sencillo era un esqueleto de un depre-alien (fusion entre alien y depredador) envuelto en llamas


	6. aclarando las cosas

"Leo, hermano despierta"

"mmmm ¿que...?" el de azul abrio los ojos lentamente para luego ver a donnie y a mikey "¿que paso?"

"Te dejaron fuera de combate eso paso" decia rapha acercandose a donde estaban los tres

"¿como? aaa ya se, fuiste tu rapha"

"De verdad quisiera decir que si pero, no fui yo"

"Donnie ¿tu fuiste?" Ahora su pregunta tenia un toque de asombro

"No soy tan rapido" respondio el genio

"¡¿mikey?!"

"yo solo se lanzar globos con agua" alzo un globo en cada mano para afirmarlo

"Entonces ¿fue april?"

"No" respondieron los tres

"¿casey?"

"El ni esta aqui" contesto el de rojo

"¿splinter?"

"Ni por error, lo cual seria ilogico e imposible" le contesto ahora donnie

"¿entonces?" Su tono de voz sono nerviosa y es que temia que alguno del pie haya ingresado a su hogar, pero ninguno parecia herido

"Fui yo" del dojo salio un hombre de entre 40 y 45 años vestido con un traje negro

"¿qui-quien es usted?" Ahora si, por primera vez leonardo hamato estaba sumamente nervioso, de igual manera se preparo para atacarlo

"Tranquilo, siento el haberles hecho eso, pense que secuestraron a la chica cuando pasaba por las alcantarillas"

"en resumen, no es malo" acorto el menor antes de recibir un zape

"Eso ya lo sabemos tarado, lo que importa ahora es ¿quien es usted?"

"Me llamo John, trabajo de cerca con Carter y Fusco"

"Una pregunta señor" le hablo mikey "¿no nos tiene miedo?"

"No ¿por que deberia?"

"Bueno, somos mutantes" le decia ahora donnie

"¿y?"

"pues, creiamos que usted nos veria como monstruos o algo"

"Al principio pense que secuestraron a la chica cuando caminaba por aqui, ahora veo que son sus amigos" bien al menos ya todo estaba claro "ahora que saben de mi, necesito saber de ustedes ¿quienes son y por que estan aqui?"

"bien en ese caso, dejeme presetarle a mis hermanos" hablo el lider "el es mikey, es el menor de nosotros y el mas imperactivo"

"Conocido tambien como el doctor bromastein o mikey" se dijo a si mismo mikey orgulloso

"¿doctor bromastein?" Pregunto Resse

"No quiere saberlo, el siguiente es donatello, es el mas inteligente de los cuatro y aunque sabe de muchas cosas su especialidad es la tecnologia e informatica"

"si quiere puede decirme donnie" alzo una mano

"asi que tecnologia e informatica ¿eh?" El correspondio el saludo "_creo que a Finch no le ceria mal tener a un ayudante_"

"El tercero es mi hermano rapha, es temperamental pero es bueno tambien"

"Solo digame rapha" decia con los brazos cruzado recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de leo

"y por ultimo mi nombre es leonardo, leo para ser mas corto"

"mucho gusto en conocerlos" respondio Resse amablemente

"la razon de que estemos aqui es para detener algunas amenazas que las personas no saben que existen"

"¿puedo saber cuales amenazas son?"

"Los primeros son los krangs, son una especie alienigena de otra dimension que usa a las personas como ratas de laboratorio"

"Supongo que hacen eso para conquitar el mundo"

"Exacto, y en el segundo lugar son unos enemigos personales"

"¿es mas de uno?"

"Si, se hacen llamar clan del pie, tienen como lider a un ser muy fuerte llamado destructor quien quiere destruirnos"

"¿el clan del pie eran los vestidos de negro en el techo aquella vez?"

"¿como supo eso?" Pregunto donnie

"Yo estuve ahi" antes de que el genio se fuera contra el por llevarse a su princesa Resse continuo hablando "tuvieron suerte de que pasara por ahi, de no haber sido asi su amiga estaria en otro lugar"

"Y le agradesco por eso" hablo april despues de escuchar todo lo anterior "y tambien le agradesco que no haya revelado a mis amigos a la gente"

"No te preocupes por eso, de todas formas la gente no me creeria" "_sobretod por que tambien soy un secreto ante la sociedad_"

"Bueno, ya estando todo arreglado ¿que tal si vamos a comer pizza?" Pregunto mikeysonriendo como diario

"Gracias pero, hoy no es un buen momento, tengo que regresar afuera antes de que noten que no estoy" mintio el ex-militar ya que en si nadie notaria que desaparecio

"En ese caso dejeme le demuestro la salida"

"no te preocupes, yo ya se donde queda"

ahora que sabia de la existencia de las tortugas no dejaria que nadie los descubriera lo que significaba dos trabajos, pero no sabia que splinter era yoshi y destructor era saki

* * *

se que es algo corto y le falta cosas, pero en esta parte estaba casi vacio de imaginacion y pues... bueno tratare de mejorar


	7. trampa

Transcurrieron un par de dias desde aquel encuentro y Resse aun pensaba que era algun producto de su imaginacion, pero solo tener a Carter y a Fusco como guardaespaldas (por asi decirlo) de la familia O' Neil confirmaba que eran reales, cuando le dijo a Finch de su descubrimiento el quedo intrigado sabiendo que John no era del tipo de personas que le mentia... en algunos casos

"¿Crees que sea buena idea señor Resse?" Recientemente su compañero le comento otro plan, solo que ahora era para proteger a las tortugas, ya era de noche asi que daria una pequeña vuelta por el hogar de los hamato

"Mientras no sospechen todo irá bien. Matenme al tanto de lo que suceda en los techos, lo que esten metidos la familia debe estar relacionado con lo de el caso de oroku"

"De acuerdo pero ¿como sabe que estan relacionados con esto?"

"No lo se, siento que no me han dicho todo. Una cosa mas, le dije a Carter y a Fusco que se quedaran ambos al cuidado de la chica, puede que esta noche ocurra algo con ella"

"¿que quiere decir?"

"La noche que rescate a april, no todos los ninja eran atentos" enfundo su pistola y salio de la biblioteca

con las tortugas

Los cuatro andaban saltando sobre los edificios buscando otro recipiente de mutageno detectado

"Segun el radar, el contenedor debe estar por... ahi" señalo donnie un deposito de chatarra que estaba junto a la costa

"Bien, vayamos por eso antes de que los krangs aparescan" ordeno leo apresurando el paso. Ya dentro de el lugar buscaron en todas partes, desde algun monticulo de llantas, hasta en vehiculos con carroserias oxidadas. Desde lugares con mal olor, hasta lugares repletos de cucarachas (rapha no llego ni a ver los lugares) peinaron todo el lugar tratando de buscar aquel contenedor de mutageno

Pero extrañamente no encontraron nada

"Esto es raro, se supone que aqui deberia estar" se dijo el genio extrañado

"Tal vez tu radar dejo de funcionar" comento el rudo

"Claro que no"

"¿seguro donnie?" Esta vez fue leo quien pregunto

"Por su puesto, apenas esta mañana lo recalibre"

"Tal vez hiciste algo que lo descompuso" comento mikey recibiendo una mirada negativa de sus hermanos "ok eso no"

"Sera mejor que vea que le sucede a esta cosa"

"Si quizas sea lo mejor" termino diciendo leo, ya todos estaban listos para irse pero luego mikey se detuvo

"Chicos miren" los llamados llegaron observando un contenedor ¿vacio?

"¿que hace esto aqui?" Se pregunto el de azul, era la primera vez que encontraba uno vacio y que mandara señales

"Es imposible, mi radar nunca hubiera captado uno vacio, a menos que... ¡era una distraccion"

Con april

"Sigo pensando que esto nos metera en problemas" se decia Fusco sumamente irritado

"Lo se, pero si estamos cuidando a esta familia es por algo ¿no?" respondio Carter igual de irritada pero por estar escuchando a su compañero, ambos se encontraban en la sala sentados en el sofa cada quien con sus problemas, sobretodo Carter que tuvo que buscar una niñera lo mas rapido posible

"Disculpen detectives ¿no gustan algo de tomar?" Pregunto Kirby

"no estoy bien gracias" respondio Carter

"Yo solo agua, por favor" pidio Fusco intentando sonar amable

"_Este sujeto me recuerda a uno de las tortugas_" "de acuerdo"

April se encontraba acostada en su cama escuchando musica, cuando sintio que algo se acercaba y no presisamente algo bueno "_oh no_"

Por si Fusco no podia irritarse mas, alguien toco la puerta bruscamente

"genial ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer eso?"

"Ire a ver quien es" se levanto la detective para abrir la puerta no sin antes ver quien era el idiota con martillo a travez del mirador "oh rayos" varias personas con traje y 'mismo rostro' estaban al otro lado con armas extrañas "¡señor O' Neil por favor entre a su habitacion y encierrese con su hija!"

"E-esta bien"

"Carter ¿que pasa?" Pregunto Fusco no entendiendo la situacion, hasta que la puerta fue derribada

"Eso es lo que pasa" ambos comenzaron a disparar ocultandose en lo primero que se encontraban, los krangs no se quedaron atras y tambien comenzaron a disparar

Mientras tanto april y su padre se mantenian encerrados, pero april lo hacia mas por obligacion que por miedo y de hecho pensaba salir

"April ¿que haces? No salgas"

"Lo siento papá, pero ellos no saben a lo que se enfrentan y tanto tu como yo conocemos a los krangs"

"Eso no es excusa para que salgas y te arriesgues"

Aun asi no le hizo caso, tomo su tenssen y siendo seguida por su padre salio de su cuarto lanzando el arma a un krang incrustandoce en la cabeza, Carter aprovecho eso para dispararle logrando derribarlo

"¡¿QUE ACASO SON HIJOS DE TERMINATOR?!" pregunto Fusco al ver que era un robot y no una persona

"SOLO SIGUE DISPARANDO"

uno de los krangs se distrajo cuando le dieron al otro por lo que tambien recibio los disparos de los agentes, luego april se acerco y con una agilidad sorprendente volvio a tomar su tenssen y ataco a los intrusos, no paso mucho cuando terminaron con los aliens aunque los agentes se asquearon al ver a los cerebros salir de los robots

"No creo que el seguro pueda cubrir esto" se dijo kirby deprimido al ver el desastre en su sala y parte de la cocina

"¿alguien puede decirme que rayos eran esas cosas?" pregunto Fusco muy enojado y sin admitirlo asustado

"Se llaman krangs, alienigenas de otra dimension" contesto Kirby

"Genial, primero son corruptos y ahora son aliens"

"A proposito ¿no se supone que tenias que estar en tu cuarto? Pudiste salir herida" le regaño Carter a april

"Solo quise ayudar y..."

"APRIL ¿ESTAS BIEN?" Llegaron las tortugas por la ventana siendo apuntados por las armas de los agentes

"Bien hecho genio" regaño rapha a donnie, ahora eran dos mas que sabian de su identidad


	8. revelacion

"April ya vine para que me ayudes con.. lo.. de.. matematicas" el tono de casey fue bajando en cuanto vio a sus amigos mutantes y a la policia "_un momento... ¡la policia! Hay no_"

"No queremos hacerles daño" comenzo a decir leo pero...

"SUELTEN LAS ARMAS" Carter sujeto con mas fuerza su arma apuntando al de azul

"Pero..."

"¡DIJE QUE SUELTEN LAS ARMAS!" Los chicos no tuvieron de otra asi que obedecieron y lentamente bajaron su armamento "al suelo, el rostro pegado al piso" una vez cumplido la orden la detective los ato con una soga a cada uno ya que las esposas eran muy pequeñas y kirby tenia algo de lo ya mencionado "aqui la oficial Carter, solicito apoyo en la calle..." claro que no todo seguiria de acuerdo al plan de ella, puesto que un chico de 16 años le dio a su radio con un disco de hockye

"Ups" tan solo guardo su bat y se marcho del lugar, un microsegundo despues una cortina gruesa de humo aparecio en la habitacion solo para luego desvaneserse y mostrar el lugar donde estaban las tortugas

"¡¿pero que... QUE FUE TODO ESO?!" Fusco estaba realmente alterado por la situacion

"no lo se ni pienso saberlo ¿estan los dos bien?" Les pregunto la detective a la familia siendo afirmada por los mismos "este lugar no es seguro para ustedes, lo mejor sera llevarlos al departamento y ya despues a una casa de seguridad"

"pe-pero agente, no podemos dejar nuestro hogar" trato de excusarse kirby

"Lo siento, pero hasta que no sepamos quienes los persiguen estaran en el departamento" sin mas que decir la familia empaco sus cosas y salieron de su casa

Durante el camino todos estaban callados creando asi un ambiente bastante incomodo, Carter y Fusco se encontraban demaciado nerviosos ante la situacion, cuando aparecieron las tortugas llegaron sentir hasta miedo pero no podian dejar a la familia desprotegida

April estaba tensa, sobretodo por que la policia sabia de la existencia de sus amigos y temia de que les llegaran a hacerles algo

Kirby no tenia que decir nada, pero le preocupaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo sigui en silencio hasta que sono el telefono de la detective

"Carte"

"Necesito que lleves a la familia a la direccion que te dare"

"Estas loco si crees que hare algo asi, necesito llevarlos a un lugar seguro despues de lo que paso"

"¿que ocurrio?"

"Me creerias una lunatica si te lo cuento ahora"

"Lo que sea. tienes que llevarlos a donde te voy a decir, es mas seguro que la jefatura"

"Pero.. ok lo hare ¿donde nos vemos?.. de acuerdo, ahi estare" y colgo

"Otra vez el ¿no es asi?" Pregunto Fusco con cara de pocos amigos

"Si, dice que lleve a los O' Neil a cierto lugar ya que segun el, es mas seguro"

"Pues si el lo dice, haaaa si tan solo nos pagara"

april no entendia nada, solo que alguien les hablo para llevarlos a un lugar 'seguro'. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que era un callejon bastante obscuro, los cuatro bajaron del auto y april se dio cuenta de que era el mismo lugar donde ingresaba a las alcantarillas para visitar a sus amigos

"¿que hacemos aqui?" Pregunto april

"Esperando a un amigo"

En ese momento, dos sujetos aparecieron de entre la obscuridad, uno de ellos era mas bajo con anteojos y una postura muy rigida, mientras que el otro pues...

"John" dijo april obteniendo la atencion de los agentes

"¿lo conoces?" Preguntaron ambos

"si, es su compañero ¿no?"

"En realidad april, no estoy dentro del departamento de policia" contesto Resse

"¡¿que?!"

"John ¿cual es el 'lugar seguro' que mencionaste" pregunto Carter

"Aunque no lo crea detective, el lugar se encuentra debajo de nosotros" contesto Finch

"¿estas diciendo que el refugio perfecto para ellos es en los drenajes? Ahora si oficialmente estan locos"

"No es solo el drenaje Fusco, hay algo mas que no saben" respondio ahora Resse

"John espera no le digas" le suplico april

"¿que no nos diga que?" Hablo Carter

"Ellos ya vieron parte de la verdad april, es mejor qhe se enteren de todo de una buena vez" luego fue Resse

"CON UN DEMONIO ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" y por ultimo fue Fusco

"En un momento lo sabra, señorita april ¿serua tan amable de indicarnos el camino?" Pidio amablemente Finch

"Pues si no queda de otra"

"No te preocupes april, de mi cuenta corre que ellos no diran nada" contesto Resse tranquilizando un poco a la pelirroja

Dentro de las alcantarillas

"Odio este maldito lugar, definitivamente lo odio" decia Fusco asqueado por los desechos que se encontraban en el camino, luego llegaron a lo que eran antes tuneles del subterraneo, ahora abandonados

"¿cuanto falta april?" Pregunto Carter con su arma en mano

"Ya muy poco"

"¿a donde se supone que vamos? He niña" pregunto ahora Fusco

"Con unos amigos mios"

"Pues creo que deberias buscar mejores amistades" contesto Carter

"Ellos son buenos creame"

"Espero que asi sea" repondio Fusco tambien con su arma en mano

"Bueno, tecnicamente uno es un poco brusco" respondio el padre de april

antes de que todos entraran, april fue la primera en ingresar. Los hermanos apenas habia llegado del patrullaje por lo que estaban agotados

"Hola chicos"

"April ¿que haces aqui a esta hora? Se supone que te toca escuela mañana" pregunto leonardo

"Jeje pues es que traje conmigo a un par de personas"

"¿a casey y tu papá?" Pregunto rapha

"No exactamente" en eso ingresaron tanto los que faltaban y tanto las tortugas como los detectives quedaron impactados

"¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS...?" Se preguntaron tanto rapha como Fusco


	9. Chapter 9

"¿que tanto sucedera ahora?" Se pregunto la rata sospechando que otra vez raphael perseguia con rabia a mikey, ya era en si una costumbre que esos dos comenzaran asi y despues de meditarlo mucho la forma en como terminar eso, opto por mejor seguir dejar a un lado el intento y mejor salio a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando abrio la puerta ubiera preferido mil veces o mas ver al de rojo querer matar al menor en vez de a un humano "¿quienes son ustedes?"

Raphael ya estaba por irse sobre Fusco, y el ya estaba preparado para dispararle. Hasta que escucharon la voz del mas viejo

"¿pe-pero que rayos esta pasando aqui? ¿que es?" Pregunto el detective apuntando ahora al roedor gigante pero con la mano temblorosa

"¡no por favor, no dispare!" Suplico la pelirroja temiendo por splinter

"Fusco, te presento a splinter, el es el sensei de las tortugas y de april" Resse se encargo de presentar a los mutantes "la tortuga de banda azul es leonardo, lider y hermano mayor de los cuatro. El de rojo se llama raphael, segundo al mando y el mas fuerte de todos. El de naranja es miguel angel, el menor de todos ellos y el mas imperactivo. Por ultimo esta donatello, experto en quimica, electronica y mecanica, el creo su propio celular usando cosas de la basura. Ellos cuatro son amigos de april"

No faltaba decir que eso desencajo la boca de los dos agentes, pero recobraron la compostura a tiempo

"¿ellos son amigos de la niña?" Pregunto Carter sin dejar de ver a las tortugas

"Exacto, ellos estan siendo amenazados de muerte por alguien que se hace llamar 'destructor' y necesito que busques alguna pista de su paradero" le ordeno el antes llamado 'sujeto de traje'

"¿yo? Oye solo investigo asesinatos no conspiraciones, ademas mira que tan armados estan, cualquiera con ojos y razonamiento jamas se les acercaran y muchos menos con armas" ella apenas y lograba tener algunos minutos libres con todo en lo que estava metida como para que entre en una guerra de humanos contra mutantes

"De hecho el nos supera" contesto leo

"Y no va a ser necesario localizarlo, nosotros sabemos donde se oculta" respondio donnie

"¿saben donde se oculta su peor enemigo y no lo acaban con alguna tactica sorpresa? Ademas de ser horrendos son unos idiotas" comento Fusco sin medir sus palabras

"¿A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA, BARRIGON?" (Ya vieron por que)

"¿Y TU A QUIEN LE DICES BARRIGON?" los dos ya estaban cercas de matarse de no ser por que los demas los detuvieron

durante su tiempo en las alcantarillas los detectives preguntaron por el tal destructor, como era, que hacia, y otras cosas. Despues de escucharlos ambos se dieron mentalmente un golpe en la frente por lo ciegos que estuvieron al no darse cuenta de que practicamente un criminal estaba saliendose con la suya y en frente de sus narices

"Ese malnacido a hecho tanto daño sin siquiera nosotros saberlo" Fusco estaba realmente furioso tanto con destructor como consigo mismo

"¿hay alguna forma de detenerlo?" Pregunto Carter

"Es lo que hemos tratado de hacer" respondio el de azul "pero destructor nos supera en fuerza, agilidad, etc."

"¿tienen pruebas de los hechos?"

"¿acaso no fue suficiente con lo que les dijimos?" Pregunto raphael ofendido

"quisiera decir que si, pero un testimonio no es suficiente sobretodo viniendo de... ustedes, no me lo tomen a mal pero nadie me creeria si digo que cuatro tortugas gigantes estan siendo acechadas por un hombre con armadura samurai"

"podrias arrestarlo por los otros crimenes" opino Resse

"Pero aun asi necesito de alguna prueba que confirme sus actos y no hay ninguna, no existen"

"entonces ¿no nos ayudaran?" Pregunto mikey desilucionado

"De verdad quisiera, pero sin tener alguna imagen, documento, artefacto o tan siquiera una huella digital que compruebe que destructor es el culpable de esos crimenes no podre hacer nada, lo siento de verdad chicos"

Los humanos partieron de ahi con un mal sabor de boca, deseaban ayudarlos pero ni siquiera creando una escena de crimen les seria util, Resse y Finch desaparecieron de su vista como siempre asi que los oficiales se encargaron de llevar a la familia O' Neil al departamento de policia

Al dia siguiente

"¿entonces estas con los de azul?" Le pregunto casey a travez del t-phone

"Asi es, Joss dice que mientras el krang me esten buscando mi padre y yo debemos quedarnos aqui, aunque la verdad no creo que sea buena idea"

"Opino lo mismo pelirroja, pero no puedes decirles que no a ellos"

"Ya lo se"

"Aunque mira el lado bueno"

"Mi casa es un desastre, no hay manera de que la policiapueda ayudar a los chicos y no puedo ir a verlos ¿que hay de positivo en esto?"

"Que no tendras que ir a la escuela"

"Casey no es gracioso"

"Ok lo siento, solo trataba de subirte el animo"

"ahhh esta bien, a proposito los detectives te estan buscando"

"¡¿que?! ¡pero si no hice nada!"

"de hecho le diste a la pistola de Joss con un disco y escapaste"

"¿solo por eso?"

"Tranquilo, lo que ellos quieren es traerte aqui tambien para protegerte, aun asi no debiste hacerlo ¿que tal si te hubieran disparado?"

"Lo hize para evitar que fueran descubiertos"

"... ok, perdon. Aunque al final ya supieron que existen"

"Debi llegar mas temprano"

"No es por eso casey, john los revelo"

"¿quien es john?"

"Te lo cuento cuando vengas"

"Pero si ya sabes que me caen mal los policias"

"Por favor casey, ademas necesito que les digas eso a los chicos"

"... esta bien, en un momento llego"

"Gracias"

"Me debes una"

April colgo el telefono y observo a todos los trabajadores de aquel lugar, no habia un solo momento en que no dejara de pasar gente y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero ninguno de ahi se dio cuenta de que 'alguien' se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones observando a la pelirroja y al mismo tiempo mandando toda la informacion

el krang encontro a april


	10. secuestro

Habian pasado dos dias desde aquel encuentro y a decir verdad no sirvio de mucho, lo unico que lograron es que mas personas supieran de su existencia y de que se encargarian de cuidar de su amiga. En este momento se encontraban peleando contra el clan del pie y como siempre leo y karai peleaban a parte

"Deja de luchar leo, jamas podras vencerme"

"No mientras mi familia este amenazada de muerte"

"Yo me encargaria que destructor no mate a tus hermanos e incluso los nombraria parte del clan, pero splinter tiene que pagar por lo que nos hizo"

"Lo que te haya dicho destructor es mentira, el no mato a tu madre"

"Claro que lo hizo, y no dejare que ni tu ni nadie eviten consumar mi venganza"

Todos los demas se encontraban con los soldados como de costumbre, donnie y mikey contra los robopies y leo y rapha contra cara de pez y razhar

"Donatello" una voz para nada familiar se escucho a travez de su comunicador distrallendolo de un ataque de un robot

"rayos"

"Donatello ¿me escuchas?" El nombrado siguio luchando

"¿quien eres? ¿como interferiste la señal?"

"eso no importa ahora, escucha hay una furgoneta con hombres armados en direccion al departamento de policia"

"¿como dice?"

"Van tras tu amiga"

como si fuese palabra magica, el genio quedo estatico resiviendo una cortada en el brazo izquerdo. Hubiera sido peor de no ser por sh travieso hermano

"donnie ¿que haces? nos estan derrotando" el genio volvio en si tras lo que le dijo el menor

"¡Tenemos que ir por april!"

"Hermano ella esta bien"

"El krang va por ella, saben donde esta"

"¿y como lo sabes?"

"¿sabes que? Mejor olvidalo, ire solo" sin permitirle a su hermano que explicara, se aparto de la pelea

"¡espera donnie!"

Con april

La pelirroja se sentia mareada al ver a los trabajadores ir de un lugar a otro a pesar de que era de madrugada, por mas que intentaba consiliar el sueño no lo lograba por culpa de los timbres de los telefonos, los pasos de aquella gente, conversaciones, personas que acudian ahi, etc.

"_Ya veo por que casey odia este lugar ¡es de verdad fastidiante! Solo espero que esto termine_" sin previo aviso, tanto para ella como para los agentes, un sujeto empezo a disparar a diestra y siniestra, april quien con su recien despertado padre se encontraban dentro de la oficina observaron al responsable "_diablos, son ellos_" asi es, reconocio a la primera al krang, y sabiendo mas o menos su naturaleza debia haber mas en el departamento. En eso el telefono de la oficina comienza a sonar y por simple inercia kirby contesto

"¿bueno?"

"Debe sacar a su hija de ahi ahora"

"¿señor Resse? ¿como supo el numero de aqui?"

"Eso no importa, a su derecha debe haber un conducto de ventilacion, quiero que entre ahi ya" Resse recibia la informacion que Finch le enviaba, estaba ya en camino al lugar

"Ya estamos adentro"

"al 4 metros al frente se separa en dos secciones, vaya por la derecha"

"De acuerdo, vamos hija... ¿ahora por donde?"

"Uno de ellos los debe llevar al callejon que se encuentra a lado del edificio, vaya por la izquierda y con cuidado baje"

Una vez cumplida la tarea de escapar (y apestarse por caer en un deposito de basura) por fin salieron, solo para ser raptados por los robopies

Con John

El ex-marine llego al callejon donde se veria con la familia O' Neil, por desgracia los del pie se le adelantaron pero siendo todos robots, usando el dispositivo que le hizo Finch capto las ondas que emitia para localizarlos, luego llamo a Carter

"No es un buen momento ¿que pasa?" ella junto con Fusco y otros ajentes disparaban en contra de los krangs

"Trata de ir al techo del edificio y espera a los chicos"

"Espera ¿mandaste a las tortugas aqui?"

"Todo eso es una distraccion, debes llegar a la azotea y avisarles, en un momento te llamo"

"No espera..." sin embargo Resse colgo "maldita sea, Fusco cubreme"

"¿a donde vas?"

"A la azotea"

"¿y por que vas hacia haya?"

"No hay tiempo, debo llegar arriba"

"Esta bien" Carter salio del escritorio que usaban como escudo y fue directo a las escaleras "¿por que tiene que pasarme esto?" Y siguio disparando

Ya las tortugas habian llegado a la zona de guerra pero antes de siquiera meterse salio Carter por la puerta de servicio

"Detective ¿que hace aqui?" Pregunto leonardo, el y rapha habian observado como sus dos hermanos se iban por lo que los siguieron y en el camino donnie les explico lo que estaba pasando

"Resse me mando aqui, tal parece que todo el teatro de abajo es solo una distraccion"

"¿donde esta april?" Pregunto desesperado donnie, en eso su intercomunicador recibe la señal del extraño

"Se encuentra en un templo abandonado, cercas de donde viven"

"¿como interferiste la señal?" Su desesperacion era tal que su pregunta fue escuchada por los presentes

"¿con quien hablas donatello?" Pregunto Carter

"No lo se, pero quien quiera que sea nos esta ayudando"

"¿me permites usarlo?" de inmediato le entrego el dispositivo "¿hola?"

"Detective Carter, me alegra escucharla"

"¿que ocurre Finch? Estamos en plena guerra aqui" los demas (sobretodo donnie) se les desencajo la boca al saber quien logro filtrarse en la señal de comunicacion que donnie creo

"April fue raptada, ya los chicos saben donde esta?"

"¿como fue eso posible? Ellos no salieron de la oficina"

"el lugar no era seguro asi que el señor Resse les dijo que usaran el ducto de ventilacion para que escaparan"

"Diablos"

"Por desgracia un grupo de ninjas los esperaban en el callejon y los raptaron"

"¿donde esta John?"

"Va camino a donde se encuentra ella"

"No podra solo, chicos debemos ir con su amiga ya"

"En ese caso espero que no le tema a las alturas" le decia el lider

"¿por que lo dices?"

"Rapha llevatela"

"¿y yo por que?"

"Solo hazlo"

"Ya que"

Sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y se fueron directo a la guarida de destructor


	11. rescate

Los robots arrojaron a los O' Neil dentro de una celda los bastante grande para ellos y cerraron la puerta

"Solo nos queda esperar a tus amigos april"

"Lo se, rayos debi haberme esforzado mas"

"Hiciste lo que pudiste hija, nadie imagino que todo era una trampa"

la pelirroja solo bajo la cabeza decepcionada de si misma, tanto entrenamiento con el sensei splinter para nada

Con Resse

El ex-agente se encontraba dentro de la guarida, usando la obscuridad del lugar como camuflaje avanzo sigilosamente en busca de la niña

"¿por donde voy Finch?"

"siga derecho y de vuelta a la izquierda, pero hay mas ninjas custodiando el pasillo"

"¿cuantos?"

"Cuatro, pero siendo robots no creo que sea prudente atacarlos"

"Ya vi a los robots ¿alguna ruta alterna?"

"Hay unos ductos de ventilacion sobre usted, trate de colgarse de ellos"

Con las tortugas

Los cinco ya esaban sobre el techo de la iglesia, y Carter si que estaba enojada

"La proxima vez usemos MI auto, uff lo bueno es que llegamos" comento ella viendolos

"Ahora el chiste es entrar y rescatarlos ¿como lo haremos con los robots, razhar, cara de pez y destructor estando esperandonos?" Se pregunto rapha

3##32424"No creo que sea prudente, ya John debe haber llegado con ella"

"Entonces los distraremos, pero debe ser por donde el este ¿ya trato de hablarle?" Pregunto ahora leo

70248980|23•2323"No es posible, solo el puede hablarme no de otra forma"

"¿y que hay de Finch? ¿aun esta conectado?"

"creo que si.. Finch ¿sigues ahi?"

"Sigo aqui detective"

"¿donde se encuentra John ahora?"

"Debe estar en este momento en los calabozos, pero va a necesitar ayuda"

"Finch dice que esta en los calabozos, pero no podra solo"

"La ultima vez que vinimos aqui llegamos a los calabozos por accidente, sabemos donde queda" contesto donnie

"Finch los chicos dicen que saben donde quedan los calabozos"

"deben llegar los mas rapido posible, no falta mucho para que llegue con ella"

Sin perder mas tiempo, ingresaron al resinto. La detective se sorprendio por todo el armamento que tenian, y mas por lo ciegos que estan ella y todo el departamento al no darse cuenta de todo eso, lentamente se acercaron a unas escaleras que conducian hasta abajo donde se encontraban los calabozos nada mas que se ocultaron detras del muro por los robots

"Sera mejor que espere aqui detective" leo desenfundo sus katanas y junto a sus hermanos destrozaron a los robots

en la celdas

Resse llego a donde se encontraba la familia O' Neil sorprendiendolos por ser el quien llego a liberalos y no las tortugas

"¿estan bien?" Pregunto el despues de abrir las rejas

"Si lo estamos" respondio kirby

"¿donde estan los chicos?" Pregunto april

"No deben tardar, rapido vamonos de aqui" ordeno comenzando todos a correr, sin embargo tres robots aparecieron en frente "oh genial" desenfundo su pistola e intento disparar a los tres, pero alguien ya se le habia adelantado

Carter aparecio con su arma en mano junto con las tortugas aparecieno ellas por detras

"Me alegra verte Carter"

"quisiera decir lo mismo, pero lo que importa ahora es que saquemos a la familia de -023 366864aqui"07

Las tortugas iban al frente atacando cualquier enemigo mientras que april y su padre estaban atras de ellos y por ultimo era Resse y Carter los que disparaban a cualquier cosa que los persiguiera, pero en eso Resse la toma de la muñeca y la oculta

"¿pero que estas...?"

"Shhhh, mira" Alzo un poco la cabeza y observo a un perro de 2 metros esqueletico junto con un pez gigante con piernas metalicas y a un sujeto con armadura samurai "creo que ese debe ser el tal destructor"

"ya veo por que le tienen miedo, necesito llamar a los refuerzos"

"No lo hagas, los vas a revelar"

"Rayos lo olvidaba, pero entonces ¿que vamos a hacer?"

"Solo esperar a que el grandote baje la guardia lo suficienta para atacarlo, debe saber que los mutantes y la familia no estan solos"

"¿vamos a ver como esos los matan?"

"Ya tienen un pasado con ellos, saben como atacan, todo ninja debe investigar a su enemigo y ellos lo han hecho durante años, nosotros apenas y sabemos como le dicen"

Carter se resigo a ver como aquel monstruo los miraba amenazadoramente, realmente queria ayudarlos pero en ese momento solo seria ella y Resse un estorbo

"Al parecer lograron sacar a su amiga de la celda, pero ¿que les hace pensar que los dejaremos escapar con vida?" Pregunto destructor ideando distintas formas de matarlos muy lentamente, los demas tenian miedo a enfrentarse o tan siquiera ver a aquel sadico pero de algo estaban seguros

Tenian su haz bajo la manga, arriesgado pero la tenian


	12. Final

La batalla no se hizo esperar, los dos mutantes se enfrentaron a mikey, donnie y april mientras que leo y rapha conbatian contra destructor el cual no tenia problemas con ellos

Razhar trataba de rebanar a donatello con sus garras pero el genio era muy escurridiso y la pelirroja lo distraia con su tensen, eran como moscas simplemente no lo dejaban de molestar

Mikey se enfrentaba con cara de pez, a pesar de ser un mutante con piernas falsas aun era lo suficientemente peligroso para dejarle marcas dificiles de quitar, sin embargo a pesar de que mikey era el mas travieso de la familia, por solo ser tambien el mas trucos se guarda (o sea el mas ocurrente) se las ingenia para esquivar y al mismo tiempo contraatacar a xever, tal es el caso de usar el baile como metodo de evacion

Rapha y leo no estaban tan bien como los demas, de hecho todas las tecnicas que usaban en contra de destructor era como un juego de niños para el, de la nada karai aparecio separando a leo de la pelea dejando a raphael con todo el trabajo duro

Kirby tampoco se quedaba atras, el tiempo que permanecio dentro de las instalaciones del krang lo uso para fortalecerse tanto fisica como mentalmente, sus seciones de sombra (pelear sin oponente) lagartijas, levantamiento de su peso entre otros lo han hecho mas fuerte, al mismo tiempo realizo bastantes formulas matematicas manteniendo a su cerebro ocupado y olvidarse del problema en que estaba metido (tenia que hacer algo para no volverse loco ¿no creen?) Aun asi se le complicaba mantener el ritmo con los robopies que siendo aparatos incapaces de agotarse lo estaban dejando exausto

Los detectives observaban como todos ellos luchaban con uñas y dientes, se notaba que preferirian morir a estar atrapados con ese desgraciado, Carter y Resse se sentian impotentes en ese momento de solo admirar todo aquel espectaculo de golpes y patadas, pero ahora que lo pensaban ellos tambien resivieron entrenamiento, claro Resse entreno para ser espia mientras que la detective solo recibio algo de lo basico al entrar al departamento pero por ningun motivo los dejarian con la carga

"¿piensas lo mismo que yo?" Pregunto el ex-marine

"¿que deveriamos intervenir sabiendo que nos matarian?"

"Si"

"¿que tu no dijiste lo de no intervenir?"

"Cambie de opinion"

"¿sabes algo? Estar contigo realmente me afecta"

"Entonces ayudemoslos"

"hmp de acuerdo"

los del pie estaban listos para cualquier ataque, truco o trampa que proviniera de las tortugas, pero cuando escucharon los sonidos de disparos los tomaron de sorpesa y es que la aleacion de los robots era ligera para que pudieran moverse libremente, el problema es que no eran lo suficientemente grueso para impedir el impacto de municion de una pistola por lo que rapidamente acabaron con esas ojalatas que atacaban al cientifico

"¿se encuentra bien?" Pregunto Carter acercandose a el

"Si"

"Quedese aqui, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora

mas de los robots salieron de diversas partes tratando de atacar a John, pero gracias a su agilidad y destreza mas de uno cayo rapidamente

"_No me queda muchas balas, hay que terminar con esto ya_" pero cuando dio vuelta se topo con el mismisimo destructor

"Vaya vaya, asi que tu y ella tambien estan con las tortugas" toma la cabeza y hace que se estrelle con el suelo "debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de unirte con ellos"

"y tu debiste pensarlo ugh, dos veces antes de haber matado a tang shen, no es asi yoshi" en un rapido movimiento se levanto y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de derribarlo tomandolo del brazo para tirarlo en el suelo, aunque despues como por arte de magia destructor lo mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro

"Te equivocas agente, mi nombre es oroku saki"

"¿q-que?" (Recordemos algo, la maquina envia distintos numeros de alguna persona, ya sea criminal o inocente asi que no siempre va a ser una persona en aprietos la que aparesca)

"no entiendo por que me confundiste con mi rival, pero eso no importa de todas formas te mandare al otro mundo"

y justo cuando estaba por darle la estocada final, un malherido rapha aparece por detras golpeando su cabeza

"Nunca.. me des.. la espalda.. destructor" decia con orgullo raphael antes de caer desmayado

"Como te atrevez a atacarme maldita tortuga, AAAAAHH" destructor se habia levantado muy poco aturdido por aquel golpe, mas nunca espero un disparo en el hombro

"DESTRUCTOR" cuando el mencionado volteo, Resse ya lo tenia en la mira con la ultima bala que le quedaba, el disparo se escucho por todo el lugar, los presentes voltearon a ver el origen de ese sonido y para algunos la escena fue impactante.

Karai se encontraba entre 'su padre' y Resse, lentamente toco su abdomen donde tenia un orificio la cual sangraba sin control para despues quedar en la inconsiencia

"NO, KARAI" leonardo, quien hace unos instantes fue derrotado por ella, corrio deseperadamente

destructor trato de impedirselo pero John lo tacleo aun despues de tener uno que otro hueso roto

"RETIRADA" despues de que leo dio la orden, todo el grupo se junto para despues donnie arrojara una de sus bombas de humo caseras, todos desaparecieron

"NOOOOO, Malditas tortugas no crean que esto acaba aqui"

Para su mala suerte un peloton de policias y equipo S.W.A.T. entraron por la puerta principal, todos le apuntaron con sus metralletas sin darle oportunidad de escape

"Oroku saki, esta arrestado por trafico de armas y homicidio en primer grado" uno del escuadron saco unas esposas y se las coloco "tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si renuncia a ese derecho todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra..." despues de decirle sus derechos lo sacaron junto con susecuases del resinto haciendo oficial su caida

Al dia siguiente

Carter se encargo de vigilar a karai quien estaba inconsiente, Fusco le informo de los daños que sufrio el departamento y de la cantidad de heridos que hubo durante la balacera, leonardo se encargo de avisarle de lo ocurrido a splinter y aunque queria ver como se encontraba su hija no podia por el simple hecho de ser mutante. Ese dia John fue a visitar a la familia hamato

"Buenos dias" saludo el

"Señor Resse ¿que hace usted por aqui?" Pregunto leonardo extrañado

"Necesito hablar con tu padre de algo importante"

"Esta en el dojo meditando, pero si quiere puede entrar"

"Gracias leo"

Camino directo a donde le indico el de azul, para ser sincero le impresionaba lo que se podia hacer con una estacion abandonada, abrio la puerta lentamente para no interrumpir a splinter

"Buenos dias señor Resse" pero no funcinaba con el "¿se le ofrece algo?"

"Quisiera saber algunas cosas"

"¿que clase de cosas?"

"¿que paso entre usted y oroku saki?" Eso lo hizo salir de su trance y prestarle atencion al ex-marine

"Es una larga historia"

"Los informes de la policia japonesa dicen que usted provoco el incendio, pero resultaron falsos. Necesito saber lo que en verdad ocurrio"

splinter se tomo unos segundos pensando en decirselo o no

"De pequeños, heramos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Nuestra amistad era lo mas fuerte que teniamos, cuando conocimos a tang shen no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar. Tanto el como yo nos enamoramos de la misma mujer, sin embargo, cuando ella opto por estar a mi lado, se creo un odio hacia mi que poco a poco, consumio su espiritu, quedando esa persona llamada destructor. Una noche mi esposa y yo estabamos descansando junto con miwa, nuestra pequeña hija, hasta que aparecio el. Trate de convencerlo de que no cometiera alguna locura pero estaba decidido a acabar con mi existencia, por desgracia provoco la muerte de mi esposa y me hizo creer que mi hija tambien habia fallecido durante 15 años" su voz sono poco entrecortada ya que le dolia bastante

"Supongo que karai es miwa ¿no es asi?"

"Si, destructor le hizo creer todo este tiempo que yo fui el causante de la muerte de su madre, y sembro el odio en ella"

"... Siento mucho lo que paso, las cosas no hubieran terminado asi de no ser por..."

"Ya se lo que paso, y lo entiendo"

"Bueno, en ese caso mejor me retiro" antes de cruzar la puerta lo volvio a mirar "espero que recupere a su hija" sin mas que decir partio de ahi

"Yo tambien lo espero"

Horas despues, en el hospital

"... ¿que ocurrio?" Karai habia despiertado pestrada en la cama de un hospital, y al parecer era una habitacion privada y no un estrecho lugar con cortinas en vez de paredes "de seguro me trajeron aqui" creyo que fue el clan del pie los responsables, pero se equivocaba. Dirigio la mirada a la mesita de noche que tenia a su derecha y encontro un reproductor de caset "_algun mensaje por parte de los soldados_" volvio a pensar erroneamente, tomo el pequeño aparato y oprimio play

**"Los informes de la policia japonesa dicen que usted provoco el incendio, pero resultaron falsos. Necesito saber lo que en verdad ocurrio"**

**splinter se tomo unos segundos pensando en decirselo o no**

**"De pequeños, heramos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Nuestra amistad era lo mas fuerte que teniamos, cuando conocimos a tang shen no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar. Tanto el como yo nos enamoramos de la misma mujer, sin embargo, cuando ella opto por estar a mi lado, se creo un odio hacia mi que poco a poco, consumio su espiritu, quedando esa persona llamada destructor. Una noche mi esposa y yo estabamos descansando junto con miwa, nuestra pequeña hija, hasta que aparecio el. Trate de convencerlo de que no cometiera alguna locura pero estaba decidido a acabar con mi existencia, por desgracia provoco la muerte de mi esposa y me hizo creer que mi hija tambien habia fallecido durante 15 años" su voz sono poco entrecortada ya que le dolia bastante**

**"Supongo que karai es miwa ¿no es asi?"**

**"Si, destructor le hizo creer todo este tiempo que yo fui el causante de la muerte de su madre, y sembro el odio en ella"**

La grabacion acabo en ese momento, karai no se lo creia ¿acaso hamato yoshi era su verdadero padre? ¿era ella una hamato? Repitio la grabacion 3 veces y aun asi estaba impactada

"¿que hice?"

en la noche

Resse se encontraba en la biblioteca observando como Finch revisaba el historial de numeros que aparecian

"¿deposito el reproductor en la mesita de noche de karai?" Pregunto Finch sin dejar de ver la computadora

"Tecnicamente Carter lo hizo, pero supongo que cuando despierte y lo escuche hara lo que ella crea mejor"

"Eso significa que el caso de oroku saki queda cerrado ¿no es asi?"

"Exacto, lo que tambien significa que no podremos seguir viendo a las tortugas ni a la familia O' Neil, supongo que a miguel angel le hubiera agradado conocer a bono ¿no es asi amigo?" El perro solo ladro afirmativamente

Tres dias despues

Los chicos y april estaban en sus pasatiempos como siempre, no hace falta decir en cual estaban, sin embargo alguien entro por las vias

"Ho-hola" en cuanto escucharon la voz de karai se pusieron en guardia, pero al instante la bajaron al verla sin su traje de batalla

"¿a que vienes karai?" Pregunto raphael con veneno en su tono de voz, siendo regañado por el de azul

"yo... solo vine por..." los presentes no se la creian ¿karai nerviosa? Es el fin del mundo

"April es hora de..." splinter salio del dojo viendo a su hija en la sala, sin previo aviso sintio dos brazos rodeandolo

"Lo siento padre" su postura de seria he imponente se fue al caño en ese momento, mas cuando splinter correspondio el abrazo haciendo que llorara a mares

"Karai, me alegra que estes aqui" decia el llorando tambien

"No padre, ya no soy karai" dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo a los ojos "a partir de ahora, mi nombre sera miwa" splinter solo la volvio a abrazar mientras que mikey gritaba

"BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA HERMANA"

Y por ultimo ser abrazada por todos, ella pidio disculpas a todos por lo que habia hecho en el pasado y todos la perdonaron y la entendian. La familia ahora si estaba completa, y cuatro personas estaban satisfechas por los resultados


End file.
